


The Register

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [44]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: A childhood memory is revisited during a visit to The Register office.





	The Register

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt: #20 (Location) The Register

“Did I ever tell you that when I was very small. I think I was six I was so happy to work here alongside my mommy some day. I pictured her in her desk and I in my own small one. Working very hard on our article that we were writing together.” Betty sighed softly as she rested her head on Veronica's shoulder. A soft but sad smile on her lips. “Our byline was going to read Betty and Betty's beloved mommy.”

 

Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat. “I'm sorry that can't ever happen B.”

 

Betty looked at her mother's empty desk “I'm not.” She sighed. “I'm not.”

 


End file.
